The Melancholist Who Didn't Run Away
by SilkenTear
Summary: Rin Kagami is a highschooler who lives her life in the melancholy of reality, believing that love can't last forever. Or can it? When the daily usual life turns into a passionate longing to see Len Kagamine, Rin will never run away or back down, especially in front of her Rival in-love. After all, she was always trying to lose her heart without noticing at all. RinxLen LenxRin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! Yeah...another one, for all those people who are familiar and read my stories XD Nevertheless, I have begun a brand new FF! The Melancholist Who Didn't Run Away_. _And...hopefully this will go well like with Boku no Pinku no Sora. Hence, I commence the start of the very first chapter! Let's get this show on ze road.**

**Rin: Oh, great.**

**Len: Here we go again.**

**DISCLAIMER: For the sake of the first chapter, Vocaloid is not owned by me.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

We've all heard of them before.

The fairytale princesses. Now that you mentions it, they all ran away somehow didn't they? Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White etc. The 'happily ever afters'. ...if only that vague nonchalant phrase could actually apply to real life. But nothing lasts forever. Not even love. Or is that true? I myself have always wondered about that, because...I have never actually loved. I've _been _loved, yes, but I personally have not had this sort of feeling for anyone, anybody in this world...

A beginning, yes...

I could just give you all a formal introduction or some sort of welcome, but I expect you will soon come to know me for who I am, and what I am. But for now, let's continue our merry way...

...It's Monday.

**~Monday~**

"HI GUYS!"

The hyperactive, crazy, leek-loving girl with flowing teal pigtails catapults herself onto me into a life-squeezing death hug.

"I-I-I c-can't breathe..." I feel my face turning purplish.

"Miku! I think you're killing her!" The girl with a dark blond side-ponytail exclaims.

Miku releases me. "Sorry. Rin-chan."

I manage to catch my breath and rub my temples. "What's there to be excited about!?"

"Well, haven't you heard?" Miku clasps her hands together enthusiastically. "We have a new student coming today! neru, aren't you just excited!?"

Neru looks at her half annoyed, half nonchalant. "I could care less."

Miku shrugs.

"Okay..." I say slowly, "I still don't get what's to be excited about."

"It means a NEW FRIEND."

"So?"

"So...you don't have to be lonely anymore!" Miku says.

"I was never lonely!" I retort.

She rolls her eyes, because I usually am alone in the library studying or reading a book or doing long-term projects. i it doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. If she means a study buddy, I don't need one.

Neru checks the time on her phone. "...Nero should be here be now..."

"Where'd he go?" I ask.

"Bathroom."

"HI GUYS!"

"...Forget what I said."

A boy about Neru's height with the same color of hair walked over with another boy with blond hair...the same color as mine. And soft majestic eyes of deep azure pools. Like the ocean and weirdly enough, the same color as mine. Only mine are electric fiery blue type.

"So guys, this is the newbie. His name's Len." Nero indicates 'Len'.

Miku analyzed this Len as if he were some wild rare animal that had pink fluffy fur. "Intriguing..." she mumbles.

I roll my eyes.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Neru wonders.

"...Bathroom." Nero answers hastily.

I cock my head to one side. "Really? Fancy meeting there, huh? of all the places it could be..."

_Ding Ding Ding..._

"Damn, now we have to go to class."

**~In Class...~**

"Kagamine-san, please sit next to Kagami-san. Kagami-san, would you raise your hand?"

Reluctantly, I move my arm up so Len Kagamine can see me. Just my luck for having an empty desk next to me. Screw everything! Not trying to be negative though. Pessimism is the last thing I need right now.

"Kagami-san, why don't you be Len's helper today? Like, show him the ropes and how we roll things here." Sensei smiled at me. A pleading smile.

Pfft.

"Yes, Sensei." I mumble.

"Thank you," he returns to the board, "Let's continue reviewing chapter 11 before we get to the test on Friday..."

**~Time-Skip: Lunch~**

So much for luck.

I have just finished Period 4, English. Now I have to go find Len in this writhing mass of schoolkids. I can't find Miku, Neru or Nero either...weird. What are they trying to do?

"H-Hey." I hear a voice.

I flinch and whirl around to see Len standing in front of me.

"Oh, you."

"...Yeah. Um, what should I call you? Kagami-san?" He asks.

I frown. I'm not used to people calling me 'Kagami-san' except the Sensei.

"Just plain Rin is fine."

"Okay then, Rin-chan." he adds a cheeky response.

"LEN! I SAID JUST 'RIN'!" I complain.

"Sure, Rin." Len laughs and puts a hand on my head.

I pout. "You're not being fair."

"Who said I was ever going to be fair?" He leans in closer to me, so I can smell his scent. ...It calms me somehow...

I shake my head clear. Focus Rin!

"Well, are we going to eat or what?" he says.

"What about Miku and the others?"

"Oh, they said they needed to go to the library." he says.

"Did you make any other friends?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go eat with them?"

"Because they're practicing for track."

I bristle exasperatedly. "LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE GOT ALL THE ANSWERS!"

"Looks like you've got all the questions." he shoots back at me.

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~!" I laugh, I haven't argued with someone for so long.

He smiles at me. "Well let's go."

"Okay."

He takes me by the hand and leads me to a table.

**_BathumpBathumpBathumpBathump_**

What...what is with my heart? It's speeding up so fast! Someone might as well think I'm going under cardial arrest! ..what's going on?

I look around, afraid someone might hear my pounding, almost exploding, heart.

I take a deep breath. Is it because of Len?

"Here." he says.

_The table under the sakura trees?_

I sit down at one end and he sits down on the other. I pull out my bento box.

My heart beats faster and faster, almost to the point where I can no longer contain myself.

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

"Are you okay Rin?" he looks at me.

"I-I-I-I'm fine! Totally! Yeah! Sure! Yes!" I gasp.

He looks at me quizzically. He smiles.

"You're so cute." He says.

Wait...

"Are you flirting with me?" I demand.

He takes his box out. "No, I'm just stating the facts."

"I don't believe you."

"Too bad."

"I'm not cute."

"But you are."

"UUUGGGGHHH! LEN!" I groan, extremely annoyed.

He laughs good-naturedly. And opens his box.

"Looks like we'll be friends, huh?" he looks at me and pokes his chicken.

I tip my head to one side and blink.

"We are friends." I say.

...Wait, OMG DID I JUST REALLY SAY THAT!?

But Len only smiles again and puts a hand on my arm.

It feels warm and makes me dizzy and blush really hard. "Let's make a promise okay?"

I manage to nod.

"He takes my hand and intertwines his pinky finger with mine.

"I make an oath to be by your side forever. I promise to protect you." he declares with eyes closed. "Your turn."

I exhale and grip his finger a bit more tightly. I close my eyes as well. "You are never alone. I'll always protect you."

I blink my eyes back open. Len looks at me, straight into the pupils, and I force myself not to turn away.

For some reason, I feel all tingly now. I feel like I can do anything.

But can I really make that promise? Can I really stand by his side forever? Because, nothing lasts forever.

But maybe I can just enjoy the moment...

* * *

**End of Chapt. 1. Yay yay! One down, many more to go XD Hope you guys liked this one better than my last one. Yes? No? Maybe? Probably? I don't know? Okay. I guess depends how many reviews I get. -.- ...**

**Rin: That dramatic at the beginning? Already?  
**

**Len: I make an oath to pro-**

**Rin: NOPE NOPE NOPE.**

**Me: Oh come on, it's fluffy right?**


	2. Making a Date

**Hi guys! First of all, I MUST apologize for not updating for like, over a month. My excuse? School. I had a lot of projects I needed to finish up with 'cause it's nearing the end of 3rd quarter. So yea. Anyways, BUT I UPDATED TA DAY :D**

**Len: Dang, I thought you were going to be out forever.**

**Rin: That would be known as Paradise.**

**Me: Thanks a LOT guys...**

**DISCLAIMER: No, Vocaloid is not mine so just SHUT UP YOU DISCLAIMER.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I sat awkwardly in the middle of all my friends and all the, um, Len Fangirls while they 'interviewed' me. Which was basically throwing 15 questions at a time to my face and screaming for us to either go out together, or kill me. Either way, it's HORRIBLE.

"So...how was lunch?" Miku leans in with a cheeky air.

"Oh yeah. And what were you guys doing?" Neru chips in.

"Do you like him?" "Do you think he likes you?" "Are you guys going out?" "Did you kiss yet?" "How about his number? Did you get it?"

"SHUT UP." I stood up with a little too much force.

The surrounding people all flinched.

"We are _not _going out together! It will never happen!" I snap and clench my fist.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Everyone quickly assembled to their seats, and for once, I'm grateful.

**~Time Skip - After School~**

Tell me...WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE AGAIN?

"Oh, Len. What are you doing here?" Miku looks up.

He shrugs. "Well, I walk home this way. So naturally, I would happen to be going in the same direction as you guys are."

"Cool."

I gaze around the campus for Neru and Nero. Where are they?

Oh wait.

That's right...at a track meet.

"Okay, let's go then," I say.

We walk off campus and out onto the sidewalk.

It left a goo chunk of 10 minutes of silence when Miku had to say 'bye' and run off to the public library.

"That is the most odd thing ever. Miku _never_ goes to the library. She always heads for the grocery store for leek." I frown.

It wasn't like Miku at all. To be so...studious...at this point in time.

Unless...

"MIKU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!? TRAITOR!" I shout in her direction, infuriated.

"What in the actual hell is wrong, Rin!?" Len snaps, covering his ears.

_Ah...so those are his true colors...I like it._

Wait, did I seriously just think that?

Whatever, Miku...she left on purpose so I would be together alone with _this _idiot again!?

We continued our way down the road. Only this time, we were actually talking.

"So where do you live?" he asks.

Unconsciously, I answered, "Cottage Lane."

"Seriously? I live on that street too."

"What number?"

"53."

"I live on 70." I blink.

"...You doing anything on the weekends?" He suddenly asked.

"No...I don't think so." I murmured.

My heart, out of nowhere, started speeding up like crazy. You might as well think I've got stage 2 of hypertension or something.

_What is happening? This again?_

"You...wanna hang out on Saturday?" He asks.

"Are you crazy? It's only Monday!" I exclaim.

"Yeah...but you always plan ahead to be successful right?" He suggests.

_Successful for what?_

As far as I know, this is getting awkward. And there is nothing to be successful if you're trying to invite me out on a date.

I look up into is deep soft blue eyes. They sparkled with intelligence and gave off a slight shimmer of playfulness.

And for some reason...I can't turn him down...I don't know why.

I just can't.

I blink and shake my head out of the daze.

"What time?" I say.

He smiles. "How about 10:00 in the morning. I'll come pick you up."

"Are you kidding? We practically live next to each other!"

He rolls his eyes. "Does that matter?"

Well, I guess it would be beneficial for me, because he might need to wake me up...

"Okay, okay." I say. "Where are we going?"

"I dunno, the park?"

"I guess that's nice."

"See there's my house." He points in the direction to his left.

"Mine is over there." I indicate the little shaded coffee brown house.

He smiles and stops.

I stop as well.

"Okay, so see you tom-wha'?" I close my eyes nervously.

Len's hand is on top of my head. He pets me with an affectionate grin on his lips.

"Yeah. See ya." He dashes off, leaving me completely mystified.

* * *

Tonight, I lay under my orange blanket and toss around in my sheets.

I can't stop thinking about him!

Everything I think about has Len in it!

_Len Len Len Len Len!_

"Uggggghhhh!" I groan.

Why do I keep thinking about him? And what is this aching in my heart?

_I want to see him._

I frown. And realize I am such a hypocrite.

Because, ironically, I had declared that Len and I would never go out.

And what is happening on Saturday? Bingo. I had just jinxed myself.

"Smooth, Rin. Smooth." I roll my eyes at myself.

* * *

**Len's POV**

_Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin!_

Great! I can't stop thinking about her! Why!?

I remember staring into her cautious blue eyes. They had looked as if they shone with mistrust or reluctance. But I could see, underneath all that bark and bite, there was a genuinely nice happy girl. Cute too.

_I wonder why she doesn't trust me? She said that we were friends..._

Whatever.

But why can't I just stop thinking about her?

I know, she's cute, smart, witty, and all the things I've ever wanted in a girl.

Is this...?

* * *

**Eh he...this was kind of a crappy chapter. But that's okay, right? Um, I'll try to keep on updating ASAP. Although I think it would still be a little while...Please believe me, I am trying.**

**Len: 'Is this' what?**

**Rin: I can't believe I jinxed myself. I'D NEVER!**

**Me: Well apparently, you did!**


End file.
